


Dopamine, Norepinephrine, Serotonin, Oxytocin and Vasopressin

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 400 Followers Requests [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Magic, Witch Tweek, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek sighs boredly as he stirs the potion in his cauldron. It's not that he doesn't like earning a living making potions for people and casting spells but it's so much of the same thing. It's always love potions, that's all he makes these days.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: 400 Followers Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Dopamine, Norepinephrine, Serotonin, Oxytocin and Vasopressin

**Author's Note:**

> A request for dear Hana on tumblr! Hope you enjoyed darling :)

Tweek sighs boredly as he stirs the potion in his cauldron. It's not that he doesn't like earning a living making potions for people and casting spells but it's so much of the same thing. It's  _ always  _ love potions, that's all he makes these days. He doesn't want to be ungrateful but he's a little bored. He supposes love potions are more positive than revenge potions. Tweek doesn't want to be nasty or get a reputation for being a bad witch, so love potions it is. Luck being the second highest requested concoction. 

"Another love potion?" Asks Craig, the long-suffering alchemist Tweek shares his workspace with. 

"Don't you know the  _ -nghh-  _ smell by now?" Tweek asks, he supposes it could be worse. Being a witch he sees sometimes immediate results. Poor Craig hasn't had any success in years. 

"I can't tell the difference, they all smell weird" Craig says with a shrug.

"I always smell like it" Tweek sighs, rolling his eyes "it's like  _ -hnn-  _ cigarette smoke, nothing gets it out." 

"Well, it's taken off. You should be happy you have so many customers" Craig points out "how does it even work anyway?"

"It helps the drinker see the good in whoever they're with, making them  _ -ah-  _ more receptive to falling in love. I think it's unethical to straight up force love" Tweek says "it doesn't work if the person already loves you though." 

"At least you aren't date raping people" Craig jokes, Tweek doesn't find it funny. 

"I would never" he asserts "aren't you supposed to be  _ -nnn- _ making gold or something?"

"Yeah whatever" Craig replies "I'll figure it out one day." 

Tweek is a little distracted as he goes to tend to his potion, mostly from rolling his eyes at Craig. He stumbles a little before grabbing the cauldron and soaking himself with the contents.

"Fuck" he says angrily, Craig just giggles at him.

He'll have to start again but it's nothing a shower can't fix. 

—

Tweek has never been exposed to this much of the love potion at once. But he assumes that it probably won't do anything since he didn't ingest it. That and Craig wasn't acting weird after he'd spilt it on himself. He figured he was good to work the next day. 

So before heading to his shared workspace with Craig he heads to drop off a delivery of the potion to his client. This is the new batch that he had to remake after the spillage yesterday. 

His first client is Clyde, Clyde wants the potion to try and woo Bebe. Clyde had been hopelessly in love with Bebe since forever and Bebe seems to be oblivious. This is Clyde's chance to get her attention, maybe impress her and hopefully she'll be receptive to him. Tweek definitely wants to see how the situation pans out. Be thinks they'd make a good couple if she'd just notice him. 

Tweek himself has never been big on love or relationships. He's never used the live potion for himself, maybe because he's always making it for others. But for Tweek he wants it to happen spontaneously. 

He knocks on Clyde's door, digging around in his satchel for the vials of potion Clyde has commissioned from him while he waits for an answer.

Whe Clyde answers the door he doesn't say anything. No loud greeting like his usual self. He just stares at Tweek. 

"Whoa" is all he says.

"I have your  _ -hnn-  _ potion" Tweek tells him, ignoring the weirdness. 

"Dude" Clyde says "you look incredible today."

"Uh, thanks" Tweek says, "I have your potions, Clyde" he repeats. 

"You don't get it" Clyde says "you look  _ incredible.  _ I've never seen anyone so gorgeous… I think I love you dude…" he says, going in for the kiss 

Oh no.

Tweek narrowly manages to avoid Clyde's lips. He's about to explain what's happened but before he can Clyde begins crying. 

"Don't cry" Tweek sighs, frustrated. 

"Why don't you like me?" He wails.

"Because you don't  _ -gah- _ like  _ me.  _ You love Bebe, you always have. Trust me, I just spilt this stupid  _ -nghh- _ potion on myself" Tweek tries to explain.

"No way, I've never felt like this about anyone before, ever" Clyde manages through his tears.

"You'll feel better in a few  _ -ah- _ hours" Tweek promises "Here's the potions you bought off me. Go watch a movie or something, you'll feel better I promise."

"It's really just a potion… if I drink this will everyone love me?" Clyde asks.

"No, I spilt a whole  _ -nnn- _ cauldron on myself. I've given you just enough to pique Bebe's interest. Trust me, just forget about me" Tweek tries to explain. 

"But I-" Tweek realises that this is just going to keep going around in circles.

"Bye Clyde" he says, shutting Clyde's door in his face. Rude, yes? But necessary. 

—

Now Tweek realises that he has probably been affected by his accident yesterday. But the works still needs to be done, so he presses on. He's ready to slam more doors in people's faces if need be. 

He takes a route to his next client, Wendy's, place that involves seeing less people. He estimates that in a few days max this will be over but until then he just has to lay low. It might seem amazing to have everyone think you're the most incredible creature on earth but Tweek hates it. He hates the attention and he hates the intensity. He makes these potions for others, not to draw attention to himself. 

Wendy is his last delivery for today. He has one more pick up order he has to be back in the space for and he needs to be making his next batch. But Wendy is his last delivery, after this he can just chill in the workspace. Hopefully Craig won't be acting too weird. 

He reaches Wendy's place relatively quickly. He's a pretty active person and walks fast. Before he knocks on her door he braces himself for a weird interaction. 

"Hey Wendy, I have your potions," Tweek says as she opens the door. 

"Wow, your hair looks beautiful Tweek, well…  _ all  _ of you looks beautiful'' she says, leaning on the doorframe. 

"Thanks, anyway I-" 

"Why don't you come inside? Get to know one another?" She says suggestively. 

Apparently a love potion turns Wendy into a teenage fuckboy. 

"No Wendy, you don't  _ -nghh-  _ like me. It's a potion… long story" he tries. 

"I'm sure I want you," she says.

"Wendy, we're both gay" Tweek presses "I like  _ -hnn-  _ boys, you like girls."

"Sexuality is a spectrum" Wendy says flippantly "I can show you."

"No, man" Tweek says firmly "Here's your  _ -gah-  _ potions, for attracting  _ girls.  _ The girls you like" he babbles, handing her her goodies.

"Let's just  _ try-" _

"Nope" Tweek says, slamming the door again and high tailing it out of there. 

If this is what it's gonna be like everytime he tries to interact with someone, it's gonna be a long few days.

—

When he gets back to the workspace Craig is busy at work. He doesn't look up when Tweek enters and Tweek breathes a sigh of relief knowing he doesn't have to fend off another suitor's advances. Thank god Craig is just Craig. 

"Much happening today?" Craig asks him.

"Just making another _ -nnn- _ love batch" Tweek shrugs "and Token is coming in to pick some up." 

"Oh, wonder who Token is trying to woo?" Craig ponders.

"Dunno" Tweek shrugs "I don't ask. Some people tell me, like  _ -nghh- _ Clyde, but I don't ask."

"Discretion is key" Craig says with a wink "Clyde's crush is observable from space."

"Don't we all know it" Tweek rolls his eyes and begins looking for more ingredients.

"Everyone but Bebe knows it," Craig corrects.

"Maybe the potion will  _ -ah- _ clear that up" Tweek suggests hopefully. 

"For Clyde's sake, I hope so" Craig replies.

They both fall back into silence as they concentrate harder on their work. Tweek beginning to brew his potion and Craig doing whatever the hell he does to make gold. 

It's peaceful, the most peace Tweek has had all day. He treasures it, but it's soon broken by Token, coming in to pick up his order.

"Hey everyone" Token says cheerfully. 

"Hey man" Craig says from his workbench.

"Hey Token" Tweek greets "I've got your  _ -nnn-  _ order right here." 

"Thanks, gorgeous," Token says.

For fucks sake, he'd been so hopeful that maybe the potion had worn off in the time he'd been working but nope.

"I need to get back to  _ -ah-  _ work," Tweek says sheepishly.

"All work and no play? That's no fun" Token purrs back.

"What the fuck?" Craig frowns, confused.

"Hey, let me shoot my shot," Token says to him. 

"Token, no. It's a  _ -nghh- _ potion I spilled on myself, you don't like me" Tweek tries to explain. 

"Right now I'm thinking I do," Token insists. 

"Dude, stop being so weird" Craig cuts in.

"Craig, can you  _ -gah-  _ take him home, I can explain later," Tweek asks. He just wants Token out of here to avoid embarrassment. 

"Yeah okay, c'mon Romeo" Craig says, dragging Token out by the collar.

Tweek sighs with relief once he's alone. He's gonna have to have an extra long shower tonight, hopefully it washes away the portion for good. Thank god for Craig. Not falling for it, helping him, just not making it weird in general. His only normal interaction all day… oh.

Then it hits him.

_ "It doesn't work if the person already loves you though." _

Craig's been acting normal. Just like himself, the same sassy Craig he banters with all day long.

Craig is in love with him. 

—

Tweek is a nervous wreck when Craig gets back. Because  _ holy shit is  _ someone loves him for real. Not just someone,  _ Craig.  _

Craig is… Craig. There's sparks there, ones Tweek has been trying to ignore because he assumed that Craig would never look twice at him. He's always thought their banter could border on flirting but he'd told himself repeatedly  _ no, he only wants to be your friend.  _

The potion doesn't lie. The point of it is that it makes people notice you who may not normally. It has no effect on those who already have romantic feelings towards you. Shit. What should he do? Should he confront Craig? Ask him out? He isn't sure but he doesn't think he can function normally knowing this information now.

His anxious thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the door. Shit. Craig has returned. 

"Okay, I'm back. Tokens super embarrassed" Craig says with amusement. 

"The potion didn't  _ -nghh-  _ work on you" Tweek cuts in abruptly. 

"So?" Craig asks with a frown of confusion. 

" _ So  _ the potion doesn't work on people who are  _ -gah-  _ already in love" Tweek blurts out.

"Oh" Craig's face falls.

"So it's true?!" Tweek begins to freak out.

"Of course it's true! Do you really doubt your own potions ability?" Craig replies, Tweek is shocked to see him admit it so readily.

"I don't know… I didn't think you'd  _ -hnn-  _ like  _ me"  _ Tweek tries to put together. His brain is goo, Craig likes him… he can't blow this. 

"Come on Tweek, I've been flirting with you since day one… I thought you might be flirting back… our banter and that" Craig shakes his head. 

"I just… I'm dumb and I  _ -ah-  _ thought you only saw me as a friend" Tweek replies, unsire where to go next. 

"You are kinda dumb" Craig says with a laugh.

"Hey! You're the one who's  _ -nghh- _ in love with me!" Tweek retorts, they both fall into giggles. 

"You're right, stupid is my type. Come here" Craig says, he closes the space between them and plants a kiss on Tweeks lips. 

It's only a few fleeting seconds, but it's the best thing Tweek has felt in years. Something in his heart explodes and the warmth floods through him. He's kissing Craig!

"If you go on a date with me we can do that again?" Craig asks him.

"Sure" Tweek replies, dumbstruck.

This kiss was a  _ real  _ kiss. No potion, no weird awkward interactions. Tweek is sure this is how it's supposed to feel, for him at least. Natural love, not chemical, like his potions. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
